Shaken
by C-Chan10
Summary: An Earthquake shakes Bayville, and half the school collapses, but Kurt, bobby and some other kids are trapped inside! Plz R


Disclaimer: Me and Midge don't own anything to do with XME.  
  
C-Chan10: Note to all peepZ who read mah 'Ersatz NightCrawler' story, THIS IS THE STORY I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT! Lauren and me finally finished it! It's not just mah story, 'cause Lauren helped write it, and Lauren is a wicked writer!! An this ain't the story that goeZ on after the Ersatz NightCrawler!  
  
No flameZ please!! Please R&R! From C-Chan10 + Lauren! Enjoy!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kurt sighed and stared out of the window in his English class. He had never been so bored in his entire life. Bobby, who had joined Kurt's class a little while ago, sat up front staring at a stain on the floor.  
  
Outside, Jean and Scott were having P.E, Jean doing Soccer and Scott, rugby. Evan and Rogue were also outside, as their art teacher had a flash of inspiration and took the whole class out to draw the trees.  
  
"Right class.....Let's learn about the Titanic! Does that sound exciting to you?" Said the English teacher prancing around the front of the class. The odd geek shouted yeah and the rest of the class just made another sigh. The teahcer gave a cheesy grin then carried on  
  
A low rumble was slowly filling the air, but it was so faint no one noticed it really. A girl called Jenna in Jeans soccer team passed the ball to her, when a crack suddenly appeared in the ground, getting bigger and bigger as the rumbling sound got louder. Eventually the kids noticed it and began to look at each other, confused. Wondering what was making the noise.  
  
Jean stared at the crack that had just appeared in front of the soccer ball, frowning.  
  
All the students in Kurt's and Bobby English class grabbed on to the desks. Kurt and Bobby just stared at each other giving the look - 'What's happening?'. They shrugged there shoulders and did the same as everyone else.  
  
All of the students outside were know huddled up in one corner of the gym. The hole that had started in the field had now reached all the way underneath the school and was slowly making its way towards the main road.  
  
Scott and Jean grabbed hold of each other as the ground started shaking madly.  
  
"Earthquake!" Screamed someone, before falling backwards into a wall.  
  
"How could we get an Earthquake in Bayville?" Cried Jean, still holding onto Scott for support.  
  
The people in Kurt's English class were asking the same question. The lights were flickering as books fell off the shelves and tables began slamming into each other.  
  
The rumbling had seemed to go on forever, shake after shake the students got more and more worried. Kurt caught a glance outside only to see some old woman trying to run as fast as she could, home with her walking stick in one hand and what was left of her shopping in the other. As Kurt started to feel sorry for her, he fell to the floor banging his head on another bit of crumbling plaster.  
  
Bobby saw Kurt fall and went to run across the room to help his friend up, when he was stopped in his tracks by another piece of crumbling plaster that landed in front of him. He stared at it dumbly for a few minutes then he slowly looked to the ceiling.  
  
The teacher shouted frantically for everyone to get under their desks as large chunks of the ceiling began falling, everyone began screaming as the lights dimmed once more then failed and the room was plunged into darkness as the blinds were shut as well.  
  
In the gym everyone had got into twos, fallen pieces of plaster were in between them all making them get even more scared. Scott and Jean were now surrounded by plaster, they could see no one. Jean put her mouth up to Scott's ear and whispered;  
  
"Kitty would be on holiday on the day when we need her most!"  
  
Scott nodded as he was reaching for a piece of plaster that would give him a chance to see the other students.  
  
Everyone seemed to be evacuating the gym. So Scott and Jean, after pulling some plaster out of their way, followed the crowd out to the field, where they were met with a horrific sight.  
  
The crack had spread up the side of the school, and a few windows on the top floor were smashed. Then it seemed as though the school was shrinking, and a few of the kids screamed as they realised that half of the school was collapsing on itself.  
  
"A English group are still in there." Said someone lifting their hand up, as teachers milled around anxiously.  
  
"Where's Kurt? And Bobby?" Asked Scott. Jean didn't wait to answer and was already at the school door. Scott caught up and they made their way through the school.  
  
They came upon the wreckage looking horrified, there were no kids from the English group to be seen, just a twisted mass of plaster, wood and dust. Another teacher ran after Scott and Jean and ordered them to get back outside where it was safe.  
  
Another chunk of plaster fell down behind Scott and Jean, the needed no second bidding and ran as fast as they could, with the teacher following, back outside.  
  
The whole school just seemed to be standing there with amazement.  
  
By now the Earthquake had finally and everyone hugged each other with joy.....except Scott and Jean who just stood there and hoped that Kurt and Bobby were in the crowd somewhere.  
  
They went searching and on the way found everyone else except Kurt and Bobby.  
  
"Have you seen Kurt or Bobby out here?" Jean asked to anyone that heard her. No one replied.  
  
"We have to find them." Mumbled Scott, resolutely, he ran to the wreckage of what was left of their high school, and began pulling bits of plaster, wood and concrete away. Or blasting it out with his powers.  
  
Jean joined him, and using her telekinesis, lifted up some of the heavier bits.  
  
Some of the other kids were surprised by the mutant powers suddenly being used in front of them, but then they realised why.  
  
"Oh my god, some other people must still be in there!" Shouted someone, a horrified hush fell over the crowd.  
  
A bunch of high school kids rushed up to what was left of their school. With tears running down their face they dug for any survivors.  
  
A shout came from a corner of the rubble.  
  
"You found someone? Kurt? Bobby?" Shouted Scott.  
  
"Oh no sorry...just a picture!" Replied the kid picking up another piece of rubble and throwing it out of the way. Scott sighed and carried on. Meanwhile, deep underground, Bobby became aware of being shaken rudely out of unconsciousness. He blinked and looked up into the gloom and could just make out Kurt's face.  
  
"Oh man," He muttered, sitting up as much as he could and looking round, Kurt had managed to dig a little tunnel, and was busy digging another one.  
  
"Come on! Ve have to find everyone else!" He could, moving wreckage carefully out of the way, unaware that Scott and everyone were busy digging from above.  
  
Kurt teleported himself and Bobby from space to space.  
  
"Hey! There's my English book!" Bobby shouted, picking up his English book and keeping it to remember the school by. Kurt pulled on his arm and they carried on. Taking breathers here and there.  
  
They decided to teleport one more time then stop for while. The next spot happened to be where the black board was. They looked at the floor to make sure it was rubble free and sat down. As they caught their breath back, Bobby saw a book with what seemed like a hand around it, under the teacher's desk. Bobby pointed it out to Kurt and together they lifted up the table with what space they had.  
  
Underneath there lay the teacher. They crouched there for a while and paid their respects.  
  
Then they looked at each other and carried on teleporting.  
  
Kurt was beginning to get tired, he sat down suddenly and looked around at everyone who was sitting in the clearing they had made.  
  
"Can you teleport us out now Kurt? We have everyone.....except the teacher." Bobby sighed and looked down sadly, then a ray of light landed on his face and he looked up to see Scott looking down at him.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Shouted Scott, he turned and called to Jean whilst Kurt and Bobby climbed out of the hole.  
  
Bobby turned and started helping the other children out along with Scott and Jean, but he didn't see where Kurt went.  
  
After all the students were out, Bobby turned round to greet Kurt for helping him out. But he wasn't there. Bobby ran around the group just searching, occasionally shouting out 'Kurt?' to anyone. Everyone just gave him strange looks and then carried on hugging their friends.  
  
"I know he's around here somewhere!" Murmured Bobby to himself.  
  
He had soon been around what seemed like the whole of the school..... but yet, still no sign of Kurt.  
  
Finally he got back to where he started from, and saw Scott and Jean talking to a newspaper reporter. To bobby's surprise, they looked sad, and Jean seemed to be crying.  
  
"Scott!" He called, running over to them. They excused themselves from the reporter and turned towards Bobby. "Have you seen Kurt?" He asked.  
  
Scott frowned and looked down sadly, but Bobby carried on talking.  
  
"He climbed out the hole before me, but i was too busy helping everyone out to notice where he went!"  
  
Scott looked up surprised and then frowned. "What do you mean? Kurt couldn't have been the first one out of the hole."  
  
Bobby looked at Scott strangely and was about to argue with him, when Scott pointed to a mound on the carpark, covered in a blanket.  
  
"We.....We found his body, about half an hour before we found you.....He's dead."  
  
"What do you mean? He can't be.....I'll prove it!" Bobby went to run off.  
  
Scott grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't.....He's dead." Scott said sadly. Jean put her arm around Bobby and told him everything was going to be ok.  
  
But Bobby didn't want to believe it, "it can't be true.....Never.....He was there! With Me!' But eventually he gave up trying to prove himself wrong.  
  
A tear rolled down his face and caught at the top of his lip. He rubbed his face with his sleeve.  
  
"He only stayed to help us." He whispered, as he felt the realisation sink in. Bobby went and sat next to the Body of the boy who saved him and the rest of his class.  
  
He looked up to the heavens, where he knew Kurt was, and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
This is a one chaptered story! So don't ask for more! Lol, well...Okay, you can if you want! 


End file.
